Scavenging
Definition Scavenging is the act of searching abandoned areas for food, weapons, ammunition, or other necessities. This is possibly the least hazardous of the three primary ways of gathering supplies, others being Raiding and Looting. Tools of Scavengers Although there are some items that survivors should carry on them at all times when outside their safe zones (weapons, ammo, etc.), there are a few things that scavengers should make absolutely sure they have. Bags Bags are a crucial and often overlooked tool of a successful scavenger. Bags are necessary for a scavenger to allow them to bring back more than a few handfuls of supplies, and what separates a scavenger from a scout. Duffel bags and large backpacks are ideal because they hold a lot and are easy to carry. But in a pinch, any bag can be utilized. If reduced to using plastic shopping or garbage bags be sure to double them up to improve durability, and tie the handles once the bags are full. Light Sources People who have access to it often take electric light for granted and forget how dark the inside of a building can be without it. During daytime, in buildings with large windows, the sun provides a small amount of light. Naturally, a successful scavenger would do well to provide his or her own light. Flashlights are the best choice for scavengers since they were designed to search for things in the dark, but lanterns are useful in the sense that they can light up an entire room. There is a middle ground, however. Lanterns can be focused, much like a flashlight. This allows precious batteries to be saved, while not making too much light. An example is the''' bullseye lantern. Headlamps can keep your hands free but are not as easily pointed. They also pinpoint the wearer's head to anyone who cares to aim a firearm at them. Using a flashlight or other bright source of light comes with a few drawbacks: # Zombies '''are not blind; using a flashlight might grab the attention of a zombie or even a horde. # Flashlights tend to use batteries, seeing as how supplies are limited, they may be hard to come by. Charged flashlight pose a good temporary alternative but are useless once electricity is gone. # Flashlights have a limited view and most aren't waterproof. they tend to break easily # Flashlights may be scarce as they are a basic source of light and have a large availability. Vehicles When trying to gather a large amount of supplies from a potentially high-yield place, a vehicle is a blessing to scavengers. It saves the trouble of carrying the loot back to their base and allows multiple trips to be made into the building. If an unforeseen event occurs, a vehicle can provide a quick getaway. Pathway Markers The simple act of leaving a glow stick at every corner or drawing chalk arrows that point to the exit can save someone's life if they need to get out fast. Bear in mind, however, that marking a path lets others know where the people who did it are at, which may or may not be in their best interest. Markers can serve other purposes as well. For instance, using duct tape or spray paint to draw an "/" over doors of rooms and buildings as people enter and as they leave. Places already looted can be identified with something like an "X", sparing future scavengers the wasted effort of a fruitless search. Scavengers should choose their pathway markers based on the mission. If they're looting a dark building, they should use symbols that show up in the dark such as reflective tape or glow sticks. If they're searching an outdoor mall, colorful chalk or paint may be a better option. Scavengers should make sure that their entire group knows what symbols and markers they're going to be using before the mission - it could save lives. Breaking and Entering Tools Tools that can be used to gain access to locked areas or items include: *Bolt cutters - In some zombie apocalypses, store owners might put a chain with a padlock on a door, thinking that this will keep looters out. This is true because it has most likely stopped someone and they needed something to cut through. That's where bolt cutters come in. Just one movement is all it takes for the chain or the padlock to be cut and simply fall to the ground, letting them enter. *Crowbar - Crowbars are used to open doors and crates, break windows, and of course, kill zombies. It's a good tool, a good weapon, and doesn't make a lot of noise. It's perfect for breaking and entering and you should get your hands on one as soon as you can. Crowbars are also useful for making quick escapes in case you get surrounded a large group of zombies or a large group of survivors. The crowbar can break open doors and can be used to open manhole covers in case you're trapped in a street and need a quick escape. *Cutting Torch - A cutting torch, is used to cut through metal using fuel gasses and oxygen. *Explosives - This isn't a good idea unless you are really desperate for food or other supplies and there's rubble or a heavy locked door in your way and there are no other options. C4 chargers, improvised explosives or other high explosives should allow entry, just keep aware that doing so makes a lot of noise and hordes of zombies will be approaching. Not only that but you might accidently destroy the items if you're unfamiliar with explosives or you might cause more structural damage than intended. *Firearm - A firearm should be close at hand as a last option in the midst of an unexpected horde of zombies. *Lockpick set - Knowing how to pick a lock is an incredibly useful method of entering a locked structure without causing a noisy disturbance. Alternatively if you're inside the building, you could use a screwdriver to unlock doors with privacy handles or you can use the screwdriver to remove the door's hinge or door knob. As a last resort use a hammer to break away the door knob. *Thermite - Thermite is a pyrotechnic compound consisting of iron oxide and aluminum powder which when used can melt through metal in seconds. *Battery Powered Radio's or Large Audio Devices: One strategy is use radios to lure zombies into a separate building. You can set off the buildings alarm to attract enough zombies to said building so you can lock them outside of the place you're scavenging or you can at least thin out the herd so you and your group can kill the remaining zombies. If you are near a music stage, you could connect the radio to an amplifier or microphone and play a CD to attract zombies. A final idea is to use cathedral bells to lure zombies into a separate area if you need to quickly scavenge the area. Scavenging Buildings General Scavenging Scavenging is a fairly straightforward process, but no two scavenging runs will ever be quite the same. An effective scavenging team is well-coordinated and ready to improvise. Having a plan and sticking to it will help you avoid making foolish and potentially lethal mistakes. #'Recon the area'. Learn all there is to know about the target and the surrounding area. How many exits are there? Are there any nearby buildings you can escape to if an unforeseen event occurs? How many floors are there? The smallest detail can save your life. It is preferable to obtain a map or blueprint of the target for study. Your main concerns should be of zombies, survivors or structural damage. #'Make a plan:' As with any mission, planning is crucial. In a group setting, this rule is doubly important. Plan out the groups now, and divide up the tasks. Decide who's going to search what parts of the building, who's going to be the lookout and guard the car, and what time everyone's meeting up to go home. #'Get inside:' Getting inside can be tricky if the door is locked. Remember that if you can't go in one way, there's almost always a back door. Do not boost someone through a window to unlock the door, because the person could be trapped inside with no way out. #'Scavenging': Once you're inside, stay together. Avoid splitting up into groups smaller than three people. When you enter a room or area, check for zombies, then go loot. In buildings that consist of a single giant room, such as grocery stores, check the entire place before you start scavenging. In buildings made up of several small rooms, like apartments, you should secure each level before searching any rooms. When scavenging, grab everything important you can - you may not be coming back. #'Encountering Zombies': Chances are you'll come across zombies in the building. If you do, kill them before investigating, preferably quietly to prevent attracting more. If a few zombies got in, there could be more. If you find a lot of zombies, leave immediately. There's nothing worse than fighting hordes of zombies in an unfamiliar building, and no amount of loot is worth your life. On that note, if you need to escape quickly, drop your bags. They'll only slow you down. #'Leave the building': This is fairly straightforward. When you're ready, just leave the way you came in, but do so carefully as your activities may have attracted attention. It is advised to make sure everyone is accounted for at the end. Scavenging Homes Homes are a more specialized building to scavenge. They contain a multitude of different recourses that can vary vastly from house to house. Homes can be pretty hit and miss, but there a lot of them. Scavenging them yields different kinds of rewards and require slightly different steps. #'Scan the outside' of the building, looking for any signs of recent human, animal, and zombie activity. #'Get inside' the building and search every room for threats, double checking if necessary. #'Go to the pantry' and take everything that hasn’t been expired for more than a year or two. #'Head to the bedrooms' and take all the socks and underwear. Also look for microfiber and fleece pullovers, sweatshirts, sturdy boots, and any well-constructed pants. Try to avoid decorative and designer brands. You may also want to take all the blankets that you can carry for extra warmth during the night. #'Make a stop in the bathrooms' for medical supplies, soap, toothpaste and other toiletries. #'Check out the kitchen,' searching every cupboard and fridge for nonperishable food and drink. #'Check out the living room;' while a living room might not seem like it would have useful supplies, you may find items for entertainment, such as books or board games. #'Check garages and sheds' for tools and anything else that may be of use to you. If there is a vehicle then siphon the tank or try to start it. Make mental notes of anything at the property that may be useful later. #'On your way out' check in nightstands, under pillows, between mattresses, under beds and in closets for weapons and ammunition. If there is a gun safe then either take it with you or come back later with the equipment to crack it. #'After the salvaging' is done, mark the building so that your group knows that the building is fully salvaged. This helps in areas where there are multiple friendly groups, as you and or other groups are not wasting their time searching an already looted household. Notes If you have a vehicle or have your safe house nearby then you can take multiple trips for more supplies Keep a journal of important locations, tabs on useful things you find, and notes on the supplies you scavenge. This can save you from forgetting potentially lifesaving recourses and from getting stolen from. With looting a place like a small town or larger you have time on your side. Taking over a town slowly lets you scout and scavenge every building. Going at a slow pace would allow you to find more things. you could find false walls and fake floors which could lead to a stash of hidden goods. Potential Scavenging Targets Although any building is worth searching, there are a few that should be considered high-priority. Bear in mind, as they are high-priority, the risk of encountering zombies and/or other survivors is drastically increased. Grocery Stores Grocery stores are, of course, the go-to place for food and cooking supplies. However, grocery stores are picked clean in the early stages of infection and are a likely base for survivors. Items of interest: *Alcohol *Basic medical supplies *Batteries *Bottled Water *Comfort Food and Drink *Flashlights *Lighters *Matches *Medical Supplies *Non-Perishable Food *Pots and Pans *Propane *Seeds *Spices *Toiletries Convenience Stores/Gas Stations Like they are today, convenience stores are a good place for quick supplies and are less targeted than Grocery Stores. However, for a much safer and more successful trip to a gas station, avoid places in the city; these stores are robbed frequently without the threat of zombies. By driving a couple miles out of town, you're much more likely to find a well-stocked gas station. Items of interest: *Alcohol *Bottled Water *Beef Jerky *Cigarettes *Comfort Food and Drink *Energy Drinks *Fuel *Juice *Lighters *Toiletries Hospitals/Medical Clinics Hospitals are almost always the first places to fall in a zombie outbreak. As a result, you are guaranteed to find zombies here. An attack on a hospital is more trouble than it's worth unless one of your party members is a skilled medical professional who knows how to make use of the equipment found there. Items of interest: *Antibiotics *Antidotes *Bandages *Blood and Plasma *Defibrillator units *Diagnostic Tools *Disinfectants *Epinephrine Injections *Food and Drink *IVs *Painkillers *Protective Gloves, Eyewear *Scrubs *Serums *Surgical Equipment *Syringes *Vaccines Gun Stores Gun stores can be a massive survival multiplier to anyone who discovers them. Be warned that these stores are commonly privately owned and are one of the first places that looters, criminals, and other survivors go to when law and order break down. Only loot after a couple days after the widespread panic. Items of interest: *Ammunition *Firearms *Firearm Accessories: **Barrels **Bandoleers **Bayonets **Flashlights **Holsters **Magazines **Picatinny Rails **Scabbards **Scopes **Slings **Tactical Vests Police Stations Regional centers of the rule of law. Police stations will be crowded by hordes of unprepared and hysterical citizens during the beginning of a zombie outbreak. If the police desert their position and these structures retain their equipment relatively intact they can be one of the most valuable recourses at your disposal. Items of interest: *Ammunition *Body Armor *Duty Belts *Flashlights *Handcuffs *High-end Firearms **Rifles **Handguns **Pump and Semi-Automatic Shotguns *Knives *Magazines *“Less than Lethal” Weapons **Batons **Collapsible Batons **Pepper Spray **Tasers *S.W.A.T. equipment **Advanced Body Armor **Armored Vehicles **Automatic Rifles **Carbines **Combat Shotguns **Flash Bang Grenades **Gas Masks **Smoke Grenades **Sniper Rifles **Tear Gas *Vehicles **Bicycles **Squad Cars **Police Helicopters (If not already taken by the fleeing police.) **S.W.A.T. Vans * Evidence Room ** Ammunition ** Drugs ** Explosive Components ** Guns ** Knives ** Tools Camping Stores Camping stores provide outdoorsmen and mountaineers with the equipment necessary to survive anything from a day of hiking to several weeks of trekking through mountains and forests. They offer you everything you need for surviving in the wilderness and can greatly increase your effectiveness in rural and suburban environments. Items of interest: *Ammunition *Animal traps *Backpacks *Binoculars *Biodegradable Soap *Bows *Camping Stoves *Canteens *Climbing Rope *Compasses *Crossbows *Fishing Gear *Flashlights *Freeze-Dried Food *Gas Stoves *Hammocks *Hatchets *Hiking Boots *Hunting Rifles *Hydration Packs *Knives *Machetes *Mess Kits *MREs *Paracord *Propane Bottles *Radios and Walkie-Talkies *Sleeping Bags *Tarps *Tents *Water Bottles *Water Purification Pumps *Water Purification Tablets *Winter clothes *Wool Blankets *Wool Socks Military Surplus Stores Very similar to camping stores, military surplus stores resell outdated and surplus military equipment to civilians. These stores are the closest thing the average person can get to a military supply depot. One can get nearly every piece of equipment a soldier carried less than ten years ago from here. Items of interest: *Ammunition Canisters *Backpacks *Binoculars *Canteens *Combat Boots *Flashlights *Folding Cots *Gloves *Hydration Packs *Knives *Load Bearing Equipment *Machetes *Magazine Pouches *Mess kits *Military Clothing *MRE's *Paracord *Radios *Sleeping Bags *Tactical Vests *Wool Blankets Hardware Stores In a zombie apocalypse, a hardware store is a blessing and should be a priority to scavenge. It contains nearly all the supplies necessary for base modification and an abundance of tools, many with an anti-zombie capacity. Items of interest: *Materials **Bricks **Charcoal **Cement **Gasoline **Lumber **Nails **Propane **Sand **Screws **Seeds *Tools **Axes **Barbeques **Buckets **Chainsaws **Gardening Tools **Hammers **Hatchets **Jumper Cables **Saws **Screw Drivers **Shovels **Spades **Sledgehammers Vehicles You can find them anywhere and they may have some good stuff. Make sure the car alarm is off and the place around the car is safe. Items of interest; *In Common Cars **Food **Fuel **Jumper Cables **Keys **Spare Tire **Water *In Emergency Response Vehicles **Ammunition **Firearms **Radios **Handcuffs **Knives, Batons, Axes, or Crowbars **Medical Supplies *In an RV or Trailer **Ammunition **Backpacks **Batteries **Binoculars **Bug Spray **Can Openers **Clothes **Coffee **Firearms **Fire Extinguishers **Fire Starters **First Aid Kits **Fishing Equipment **Kitchen Supplies **Radios **Soap *in boats **Fishing Equipment **Life Jacket **Medical Supplies **Paddles **Radios **Rope **Sunscreen **Survival Knife *Miscellaneous Vehicles **Busses **Food Trucks **Mail Vans **Semi Trucks Other Potential Locations of Interest: Construction sites: Fresh building material, heavy machinery, and a potential for explosives Equipment rental stores: May have decent supply of equipment such as chainsaws, and other things that can be used for raw materials (wires, pipes, etc.) Jewelry/watch repair shop: Usually has several precision tools that are hard to find in stores Scavenging the Countryside Some people chooses to avoid cities and buildings due to large numbers of zombies. They are often searching for supplies that are lying around in different kinds of areas. In the countryside, you can find different kinds of supplies that might have been left behind during the panic or by other survivors. Other resources are directly from nature itself. Areas Deserts: Deserts are dry and hot areas in the day and cold at night. These are terrible areas to scavenging for supplies. They won't have any plants that food can grow on and water will become very rare because it only rains a few times a year in most deserts around the world. It can also be filled with venomous animals. Forests: ' These are the best areas to search for food and water. Fruit, vegetables, and mushrooms will be growing on trees, bushes or directly on the ground, but some of these can be poisonous, so you must have knowledge about them before eating them. Dead animals can be found in these areas and you get meat from them, but remember that the animal could have died of a deadly disease that could then be transferred to you. Water can be found in lakes and rivers. The water might contain bacteria and other organisms that can make you sick if you don't have some sort of water purification equipment. There may also be abandoned campsites that can be full of all kinds of supplies if they haven´t already been scavenged. '''Mountains: ' Mountains are poor places to search for supplies. It will be cold and windy. On higher mountains like Mount Everest, a person would need oxygen tanks and masks to survive. One of the few resources that can be found on a mountain is water, either from melting snow or a fresh water spring. '''Open fields: These areas are the easiest places to find supplies. If there is a large view over the area you can find highways, landfills and crop fields. 'Tundras: ' Tundras are large and frozen fields that will have mostly just grass and lower bushes that could have some food on. But it will mostly have nothing worth scavenging for. Scavenging Zombies People who were bitten and turned may still carry supplies on them. They can be scavenged when they are completely dead. The best zombies to search supplies from are fresh zombies and zombies that wear occupation uniforms. Old zombies carry mostly cards and money on them, that survivors would have no use for, but there is a possibility that they carry valuable items that could be used for bartering. Fresh zombies were survivors that would have something of use on them if they hadn't been robbed before they were killed. Occupation zombies are the best to search supplies from. The best example would be military personnel. They are often fully equipped with all kinds of supplies. This is a way of scavenging if you can´t scavenge a building. This method is very similar to looting, only that zombies are already dead and they don´t have any need for their supplies any longer. Occupations Astronauts * Freeze-Dried Food * Space Suits * Tools Note: Only found in Space Stations Farmers * Keys * Seeds * Tools ** Axes ** Secateurs ** Spades Fireman * Fireman Helmets * Oxygen Tanks and Masks * Thick and Fireproof Overalls * Tools ** Crowbars ** Fire Axes ** Halligan Bars Fisherman * Fishing Equipment * Keys to a boat Park Rangers * Ammunition * Backpacks * Batons * Bear Spray * Binoculars * Bottled Water * Handguns * Knives * Mess Kits * Rifles * Shotguns * Tranquilizer Darts * Warm Clothes Police Officers * Ammunition * Ballistic/Non-Ballistic Armor. * Batons * Duty Belts * Flash Bang Grenades * Flashlights * Handcuffs * Handguns * Pepper Spray * Radios * Rifles * Riot Shields * Shotguns * Smoke Grenades * Tasers * Tear Gas Repairman * Keys * Tools ** Crowbars ** Hammers ** Lock Picking Kits ** Screwdrivers ** Drills ** Wrenches Security Guards * Ammunition * Batons * Bulletproof Vests * Duty belts * Flashlights * Handguns * Keys * Radios Medical Professionals * Keys * Medical Equipment * Medicine Military Personnel * Ammunition * Assault Rifles * Backpacks * Ballistic/Non-Ballistic Armor * Batteries * Bottled water * C4 Explosives * First Aid Kits * Flares * Flash Bang Grenades * Flashlights * Gas masks * Hand Grenades * Handguns * Knives * Lighters * Light Machine Guns * Military Uniforms * MREs * Night Vision Binoculars * Radios * Shotguns * Smoke Grenades * Sniper Rifles * Water Canteens Zookeepers * Dart Rifles * Keys * Tools * Tranquilizer Dart Scientists * Medicines * Laboratory Keycards * Rare Chemicals * Clues or keys to the cure for a zombie pathogen Tips *Before entering a large building/area set a time limit, using watches, sun's position etc. It is generally best to be out before dark to prevent stumbling about in an unfamiliar place. *Although you should thoroughly check a building for activity, do NOT take your time. *Cans will keep food fresh for longer. Check the seal to see if air got in or anything has happened to it, shake it and listen for a sloshing sound. Also, keep in mind that when cans go bad, they swell. Generally, anything inside a non-swelled can still be good. *Non-perishable items should be your top priority *Silence is golden. The noise from talking, rummaging, or dropping items can bring unwanted attention and danger. *If you plan on doing a lot of searching in a particular area, draw or find a map of it and plan where you'll go, crossing off places as you clear them. This is a handy tactic in malls or shopping centers. *Do NOT take refrigerated items unless power is still running or it's only been a few hours since the power went out. You're never going to be desperate enough to drink spoiled milk *Cooking oil has high energy per mass and can be used for fuel in place of kerosene. *High strength alcohol can be used as disinfectant, antifreeze, explosive and fuel. *Drugs, in general, will become extremely valuable. With no more farms, labs, or factories committed to their production, individuals with access to them will quickly become rich off of the surviving drug addicts, diabetics, the sick and people who need painkillers. *Be careful when you are packing guns if they are loaded. If you are packing them in a bag, you must make sure that they don´t go off during the process. If that happens, you or someone else can get killed or you are drawing zombies to yourself. *If you can try to spray paint a big noticeable "E" on the building meaning empty, this way you can instantly tell that there is nothing left of value or interest *You can warn other survivors by spraying a big "O" on a sign close to an area or building that is overrun with zombies. By doing this, you can save several survivors from certain death. *Know what you are looking for, to waste less time. Never go scavenging if you don´t have a plan. *If you can, bring a light source. Buildings can get very dark without power, and the last thing you want is to get bitten because you didn't bring a flashlight. *When you are scavenging zombies, make sure that they are completely dead. Stab them in the head with a knife or something to make sure that their brains are being damaged. If you don´t do that they can still be alive and come back to bite you. Category:Tactics Category:Types of survivors Category:Survival